Show of Affections
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Each Titans East member cares about the team, and each other. Some are just more vocal, or material, about it then others. It's rated because I'm not sure about the last chapter, so better safe then sorry. Mostly, it should really be K or K .
1. The Beginning

_**I had this idea at 10:45 at night. Please do not blame me if the whole thing doesn't make any sense. I'll reread it in the morning and decide if it still deserves to stay up on Fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**_

_**By the way, I AM using a Microsoft translator for Mas y Menos's parts, so I sincerely apologize for any misunderstandings or any other problems with translation in advance.**_

The Titans East had five members in it. Mas y Menos, although they spoke in a different language, were very open about their feelings and obvious affections for their fellow teammates. So was the Atlantean, Aqualad.

Two members, however, were not as open. Speedy and Bumblebee were constantly at each other's throats, and rarely ever showed unguarded fondness for any of their teammates.

Still, the Titans East knew that they each had their own way for everything.


	2. Mas y Menos

**Mas y Menos:**

**Aqualad – **

The water was absolutely peaceful as Aqualad did some quiet stretching under it. At least, until –

"Sr. Aqualad! Sr. Aqualad! ¿Dónde estás?" (Mr. Aqualad! Mr. Aqualad! Where are you?)

"I'm right here, guys. What do you need?" Aqualad squashed an impatient sigh in his mouth. He reminded himself that the twins were still too young to know about privacy and me-time.

"Encontramos algo que usted podría estar interesado. Venga a ver, ven rápido!" (We found something that you might be interested in. Come see, come quick!) Mas y Menos shouted in unison.

Late night studying of the Spanish language had given Aqualad a head start in understanding exactly what the young twins meant.

"Sure guys." He answered, pulling himself out of pool. He followed them outside, to the roof.

"What are we doing here?"

"Uno momento, por favor." (Just a moment, please.) Menos frowned.

"Lo veo! ¡ Ahí está!" (I see it! There it is!) Mas shouted.

Aqualad looked to see a sight that shocked his eyes. They were standing on the roof of the tower, looking out onto the ocean, and hundreds of humans were there, sitting on boats on the water.

Aqualad clenched his fists together. If they were actually _fishing…_ "What are they doing?"

"Están levantando basura". (They are picking up litter.) Menos grinned proudly.

"Wh-what?" Aqualad stared at them.

"Ves, sabíamos que te perdiste tu casa mucho, así que llegamos a este programa permitirá ayudar la gente de esta ciudad. Muchas personas están allí, limpieza, para que ninguno de la basura nunca llegaría a su mundo. Que están haciendo para usted". (You see, we knew that you missed you home a lot, so we came up with this program to let the people of this city help out. A lot of people are there, cleaning up so that none of the garbage would ever reach your world. They're doing for you.) Mas y Menos answered together.

"I can't believe it. They're actually cleaning up?" Aqualad gasped. "You two are amazing! They're cleaning up their junk!"

"Usted debe ir a visitar casa en algún momento; que todos sepan que usted está haciendo una diferencia en la superficie." (You should go visit home sometime; let everyone know that you're making a difference on the surface.) Menos sounded much, much older than a kid when he let the sentence out of his mouth.

"Maybe I will. Thanks for everything, you guys. It just makes me feel so much better to know that there are actually people out there who care about the planet, and my world." Aqualad grinned at them. "You two are the best. How did you even manage to get this going?"

"No quieres saber". (You don't want to know.) Mas y Menos grinned back at him, their childish forms returning, and then they were gone.

Aqualad stayed up on the roof until Bumblebee told him that if he didn't come down he would spend all night on the roof. He watched the humans' work, a content smile settling on his unusually cheerful features.

**Speedy – **

Speedy glared at Aqualad as the other boy beat him yet again in the game that they were playing.

"This sucks." He muttered.

"You just can't stand that I'm better at something then you are." Aqualad pointed out honestly.

"No. This just sucks." Speedy tossed his controller onto the couch and stood up and stretched.

"What do you want to do?" Aqualad asked, following suit.

"Where's Bumblebee? She's never out of our hair for this long, always shouting about some stupid thing or the other." Speedy wondered. "Let's go find her and bug her."

"I don't think that she would appreciate that." Aqualad frowned.

"That's the point." Speedy shrugged.

"Sr. Speedy! Miren lo que encontramos en una tienda!" (Mr. Speedy! Look at what we found at a store!) Mas y Menos came barreling through the door.

"What?" Speedy turned to Aqualad for a translation.

"They want you to look at something they found in a store." Aqualad's voice held the tiniest trace of smugness that he knew something Speedy didn't, but his expression didn't betray him one bit.

"What is it?" Speedy asked, his curiosity taking over despite himself.

Mas dramatically gestured for his brother to come forward, holding a large, clean, shiny bow.

It was a smooth bow, clearly made a long time ago and well-kept for the same amount of time. It was absolutely beautiful, and there were carvings etched into the sides. Speedy's fingers were itching to grab it and study it, run his hand over the even curves, but he held himself steady.

"What's that for?" He asked, doing the best he could to sound unconcerned.

"Lo compramos como un regalo para usted." (We bought it as a present for you.) Menos replied casually.

This time, Speedy didn't need Aqualad to tell him what they'd said. "You did what? How much did this thing cost? No way. Return it. I can't take that!"

"Es el presente porque perdimos su cumpleaños el mes pasado". (It is the present because we missed your birthday last month.) Mas explained.

"You're birthday was last month?" Aqualad was surprised. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you'd go and make a big fuss." Speedy sighed, the puppy dog expressions on the twin's faces too much for him. "Look, how much did it cost? I'll pay you two back."

"No!" (No!) Mas y Menos both frowned.

"I have to pay you back. I can't just let you pay all that money for something stupid bow. You could use it to buy yourselves a game or something." Speedy protested. He knew he was acting way too concerned and nice then he usually did, and that he should probably stop before they wondered who he was and what he had done with the real Speedy. Still, he couldn't help but be touched with their gift, and even that they managed to figure out that his birthday had been last month.

"Mantener el presente para nosotros, por favor." (Keep the present for us, please.) Mas y Menos pressed.

"Oh, alright." Speedy sighed in defeat, although a little side of him was doing a victory dance that he'd gotten a new bow.

Bumblebee wasn't too happy that Speedy spent all of his time working with his new bow instead of doing anything important and productive, like training and eating, though.

**Bumblebee – **

It was the one day Bumblebee hated almost as bad as she hated her birthday, or anniversaries of bad things. It was May 12th. In other words, it was Mother's Day.

They spent the morning watching the news, the afternoon fighting crime, and now they had dinner as they awaited the night to settle down.

"I'm hitting the hay." Bumblebee finally decided at ten thirty.

"Espera, antes de ir, tenemos algo para dar a usted." (Wait, before you go, we have something to give to you.) Mas y Menos leaped to their feet, and were gone. In a flash, they were back, each holding two bouquets of carnations, Bumblebee's favorite flowers.

"Oh, thank you for the flowers, but what are they for?" Bumblebee smiled sweetly at the twins, although her eyes sparkled in confusion.

"Bueno, es día de la madre, y usted es mucho más que una madre nos entonces nuestra mamá real. Eres bueno, aún sin complicaciones, y siempre está dispuestos a ayudar. Ambos de nosotros te aman a más que cualquier otra mamá. Así, feliz día de las madres, mamá de Titan líder." (Well, it is Mother's Day, and you are much more a mother to us then our real mom. You are kind, yet no-nonsense, and you always are willing to help. Both of us love you more than any other mom. So, happy Mother's Day, Titan Leader Mom.) Mas y Menos sighed.

Bumblebee turned away as tears sprung to her eyes. She usually didn't get emotional, but she also usually didn't get told that she was like a mother to two young, very special boys.

"Thank you. I love them. And, well, I love you two, too." She finally admitted, with an enormous grin on her face.

And for the rest of the night, the grin didn't wipe off.


	3. Aqualad

**Aqualad:**

**Mas y Menos – **

Mas glanced at his brother pointedly, and then the two of them returned to staring at the two pretty twin girls who were at the zoo.

"What up, guys?" Aqualad asked, coming up behind them.

"¡ No! No estamos en nada!" (No! We are not looking at anything!) Mas blurted out.

"Uh huh. You guys should go talk to them." Aqualad suggested, following their line of sight and catching a glimpse of the girls.

"De ninguna manera! Nosotros no podíamos hacer eso!" (No way! We couldn't do that!) Menos gasped.

"Sure you could." Aqualad laughed. "Do you want me to go with you?"

There was silence as the boys contemplated his offer.

"Or, you know, I could always go tell Bumblebee, or Speedy. I'm sure they'd be happy to help…" Aqualad trailed off, trying not to smile as Mas y Menos both looked at him with equal expressions of horror.

"Usted puede venir con nosotros. Sólo por favor no le digas a esos dos!" (You can come with us. Just please don't tell those two!) They begged in unison.

Aqualad followed the two boys down to the zoo. He quickly located the girls' mother, and started up a conversation about the lions, dragging Mas y Menos with him.

"Hola." (Hello.) Mas began shyly.

"Mi nombre es Menos, y éste es mi hermano Mas". (My name is Menos, and this is my brother Mas.) Menos introduced themselves.

"Soy Marie, y esta es mi hermana María. No puedo creer que dos habla a español, demasiado! Yo pensé que eran los gemelos solo que hizo!" (I'm Marie, and this is my sister Mary. I can't believe you two speak Spanish, too. I thought we were the only ones who did!) The first girl gasped.

Aqualad watched, grinning ear-to-ear, as the four kids got to know each other and realized their similarities. And through it all, Mas y Menos were practically glowing.

**Speedy – **

"Hey!" Speedy shouted, tilting a little to the left.

"That was my car!" Aqualad yelled.

"And it's in front of mine!"

"Well, the purpose of the game _is_ to win the race." Aqualad reminded him, turning his attention back to the big screen.

It was a hot and sunny afternoon, and all the criminals were behind bars. Time to kick back and relax.

Bumblebee had dragged Mas y Menos somewhere, but Speedy and Aqualad had managed to escape before she could find them, too.

Speedy had been feeling a little down lately, considering that they had played at least fifty video, card, and board games, and he had won none. Even against Mas y Menos, Speedy hadn't won a single game. Aqualad could tell the other boy's ego was getting a bit bruised.

So he shifted his car just a little to the right…and….

"YES! I WON! I WON! HA! I WON!" Speedy leaped up to celebrate.

"I want a rematch." Aqualad shouted, keeping up his façade that he was angry.

"Fine." Speedy normally wouldn't have agreed, but since there was nothing else to do, he really didn't feel like following Bumblebee and the twins.

Aqualad grinned, and soon, they were neck to neck in another race. And, because Aqualad was as wonderful as he knew he was, Speedy won again. And again. And again.

**Bumblebee – **

"Hey, is anyone hungry?" Bumblebee yelled into the silent tower. Instantly, she regretted saying anything.

"¡ SÍ! Queremos Taco Bell, incluso si su comida es nada como la verdadera comida hispana; todavía nos recuerda de la casa." (YES! We want Taco Bell, even if their food is nothing like real Hispanic food; it still reminds us of home.) Menos shouted eagerly, his brother nodding right behind him.

"I'll take a salad from McDonalds." Aqualad decided. "There's nothing quite like healthy food."

"I'll take steak. I don't care where you get it, but I want meat." Speedy added.

Bumblebee glanced down at her hand, where she had a small piece of paper and a pencil ready to take their orders.

"When did I become a waitress?" She muttered to herself. She tossed the paper and pencil to Aqualad. "Write down what you want, everyone, and I'll go out and get it."

"Didn't you go out and get out food last time?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, so?" Bumblebee looked up at him.

"I'll go get it, this time." Aqualad offered.

"You don't have to do that." Bumblebee was startled.

"It's okay, I want to." Aqualad insisted. He quickly took all their orders and was out the door in no time.

By the time he returned, everyone was ready to dig in.

"Thanks for getting the food." Bumblebee told him before they retired for the night.

"No problem." Aqualad said. He didn't mention that he had seen how tired she was, and how much she really didn't want to leave.


	4. The Middle

Not all of the Teen Titans East's shows of affection were verbal, or materialized, or even often, however. Speedy and Bumblebee certainly did care for their fellow Titans, even though their way of showing it was fairly different.


	5. Bumblebee

**Bumblebee:**

**Mas y Menos –**

"Speedy! Pick up your shoes!" Bumblebee shouted. She picked up anything that was lying out in the hallway. Not because it was her day to clean up, but because Mas y Menos often came barreling through the hallways at full speed, without checking to make sure they weren't about to trip on anything.

Bumblebee didn't want the two of them to get hurt, so she made sure that the hallways were neat and tidy.

_"Speedy, pick up your shoes!"_

**Aqualad –**

Aqualad had come to breakfast slightly upset because the power had gone out in room, which meant the pool was going to have to be off limits until Cyborg could return from Kid Flash's apartment to fix the electricity.

Bumblebee nodded sympathetically, while Speedy snorted and Mas y Menos shrugged it off.

Then, Bumblebee went off mysteriously for a couple of hours. When she returned, the power in Aqualad's room came back on. When Cyborg finally arrived a day later, no one knew that the power in Bumblebee's room had been down for a day. Hmmm, mysterious…

**Speedy –**

Being the earliest up always had its advantages, like the peace and quiet, the beautiful sunrise, the chance to get things done…but none of the advantages included being irritated by an over-confident Speedy.

"I could hit seven bulls' eyes all at once." He bragged.

"Speedy, I don't care." Bumblebee snapped, trying to enjoy her pancakes.

"Listen, if you make me breakfast, I'll shut up." Speedy gambled.

"For the whole day?" Bumblebee asked hopefully.

"For the whole day." Speedy confirmed.

He wasn't really expecting it, but Bumblebee got up and began moving around the kitchen, making breakfast. Soon, he had a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate milk with exactly two tablespoons of sugar, and five crisp bacon pieces in front of him, just the way he liked them.

"This is good." He mumbled.

"No talking for the whole day." Bumblebee reminded him, leaning back to enjoy the piece and quiet.


	6. Speedy

**Speedy:**

**Mas y Menos –**

Speedy had noticed that Mas y Menos always lagged behind whenever they passed a certain toy store. After some subtle prodding, he found out that the two of them had never had Legos to play with before, and they were always wondering what Legos were really like to play with.

The next day, Mas y Menos woke up to find five whole boxes of Legos outside their door, ready for them to use and play with.

Bumblebee never did figure out who the anonymous gift giver was.

**Aqualad –**

"You've never been on a roller coaster?" Speedy looked at his friend in shock.

"Well, we don't really have roller coasters underwater." Aqualad admitted.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A CIRCUS?" Speedy couldn't believe his ears. "That's it."

He got up, pulling Aqualad up next to him.

"Bumblebee! We're going out!" He yelled to his leader, so she wouldn't scold him later.

He pulled Aqualad out before she could yell back, "where?"

Pulling Aqualad along with him, Speedy hurried over to the circus that had set up the previous day. It would be gone soon, and Speedy was going to make sure Aqualad had the best experience that he would ever have at a circus.

**Bumblebee – **

"She's nuts." Speedy whispered to Aqualad. It was eleven o'clock pm, the twins were in bed, and the two boys were trying to get Bumblebee to go to sleep. She had been up for two days straight; and those were just the days that they had been counting.

"She refuses to sleep." Aqualad whispered back. "What can we do about it? It's not like we can force her to go to sleep."

"Just watch me." Speedy walked into the kitchen. He quickly mixed some things together, and soon had a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Here, Bee, this is for you." He handed the cup to Bumblebee where she poured over evidence of Brother Blood.

She looked at him suspiciously before smiling tiredly. "Thanks."

"Yep." Speedy nodded once before leaving the room.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad whispered, watching him.

"Just wait." Speedy hissed.

"SP-" Bumblebee managed to shriek out before slumping in her seat.

Aqualad turned to Speedy, wide-eyed. "What did you do to her?"

"Relax, Awkwardlad. I just dissolved a sleeping pill into her hot chocolate. She's sleeping now." Speedy crossed over to where Bumblebee had passed out and picked her up.

Cradling her in his arms, he carried her up to her bedroom, where he tucked her in before turning to glare at Aqualad.

"No one knows of this." Speedy stated

"Agreed." Aqualad nodded.


End file.
